Bloody Roar (revamped) (reboot) (V)?
by Noxmas the Night weapon
Summary: Here is hopefully a kickstart to a revamped/reboot of the Bloody Roar series. This is my favorite fighting game series of all time. This is supposed to be if there was a revamp/reboot of the series like they did for Mortal Kombat (2011). So far I am only writing from one perspective. Please read and review. Possible constructive criticism is grateful. Thank you and enjoy.
1. Fall of Tylon

Here is a little intro: People exist with extraordinary talents. Some are blessed with high intelligence, some are born with strength and confidence that inspires other in lack of. Few humans have awakened a special trait that separates the others. Since the dawn of civilization these special humans have been immortalized as monsters in myths, legends, and epics. These humans have continued to exist with their gifts/curses. These humans had the ability to alter their appearance and become half-human and half-animal. They are known as Zoanthropes. Recently the public is becoming a little aware of them. An evil corporation, Tylon, had its interests piqued by these Zoanthropes. They began to kidnap them and normal humans. The kidnapped underwent atrocious experiments for the purpose of creating an obedient Zoanthrope army. They were successful in some of their endeavors. A product of their success was an innocent little girl converted into a mega soldier that could transform into a hideous creature named after the mythical Chimera. Their actions were soon found out by a group of Zoanthropes who wanted to end these heinous crimes. They successfully lead a raid to end Tylon despite Tylon's hired assassins. Tylon is in turmoil and panic after they witnessed their mega soldier defeated and reverted back to her true form. This is where our story begins. The reboot of what is going on what will happen. (Note this is headcanon and Konami currently owns this series. Here is to revive Bloody Roar)

Blaring sounds were screeching. Red lights flashed everywhere in this metallic laboratory. Many scientists were fleeing from the doomed lab. Many of them trampled the floor to reach the escape exits. They trampled in their scurry because the floor was populated by columns upon rows of glass containers that bridged between the floor and ceiling. Within these glass columns were mild bubbling sea green liquid that coated the human test subjects. An air breathing machine was attached to their mouths. These kept them alive in the translucent fluid. They were all dormant. One scientist with a green Mohawk stumbled upon this certain container, which a metallic plate was attached. Subject: Joaquin was inscribed on the plate. The captive was of moderate above average height. His skin was a dark olive. His build was toned and slightly muscular. He was of mature age but before his 20's. His hair flowed at a medium length within the liquid.

"Project Werechimera was a failure, but I think you will be more successful!" He exclaimed. He picked up a crowbar and swung to break the glass. The action was prevented by a disturbingly-frightening creature on his left! His appearance was dreadful. His skin was not skin of a normal human being and yet he has a silhouette and form of man. Instead of skin, it was a hard blue shell that encased his body. This shell was not one piece but was segmented as if it was his armor. Between each segment, there was a green membrane where his joints should be. His eyes were piercing yellow. There were sharp protrusion-like pincers at the top corners of his mouth.

His hands gripped the crowbar from advancing any further and he scolded, "Hajime! ughh...You will not continue with any more of these experiments!...ugh...Grant him mercy by leaving him be."

"Dr. Steven Goldberg. You are out of your glass container. I also see you have stuck your feet in a sticky mishap from earlier. I hope Bakuryu doesn't stain your bandages. You are still so naive. I can tell you are still not use to the new body I have given you." Hajime chuckled.

"You mean the one you cursed me with!" Goldberg growled.

"A brilliant scientist like me has to make a few 'mistakes' before perfecting perfect projects. You were a naughty doctor Goldberg!"

"Me! Naughty! You were the one who turned me into this!"

"You shouldn't have abandoned us. You were about to turn us in, but thanks to you I have learned from 'your' mistakes and improved on other subjects. This is one of the many experiments we studied. We couldn't solely rely on one weapon. You should know that yourself," Hajime continued to justify.

"You can't be serious! His life is already ruined by the atrocities we have committed. Look at what happened to Bakuryu." Goldberg warned.

"Bakuryu's pride was his downfall. The old codger was more concerned with being the strongest than staying alive. On the other hand, that little girl taught us that youth is able to handle our experiments at a cellular level. They can incorporate those new gene codes faster than what Bakuryu's aged cells could do," Hajime barked. Hajime shoved Goldberg off with his left shoulder. Goldberg let go of the instrument of destruction and stumbled back onto the floor.

"Hajime! How do you have that strength? I was stronger than you before this," Goldberg said in astonishment.

"You are not the only man-made Zoanthrope," Hajime laughed. He opened his mouth to stick out his tongue, but this tongue was long and conically thin. It extended to the center of his left cheek. Quickly he whipped his tongue to impress his ego. His tongue retreated back to his mouth. Hajime continued, "Do I stun you? You are weak Goldberg. Tylon failed to create an army of Zoanthropes. I will pick up what's left and perfect these blossoming fruits." Hajime then swung the crowbar as if it was a slugger. The impact shattered the glass. The translucent liquid flowed out in all directions. Meanwhile, Joaquin, the test subject began to regain consciousness. Joaquin fell onto his knees. He caught himself from being killed by the shattered glass by landing also on his hands.

"Now, the other flowers need to be pruned." Hajime scanned the other columns. He pulled out a capped syringe from his lab coat. "I think it's time for your injection Goldberg? Shall I name you Stun because I stun you? Stun, a brilliant name for scum like you, by a brilliant scientist like me. Do you agree Goldberg...Goldberg...Damn! He fled. No matter, Dr. Hajime Busuzima will still rise from this with my own army of Zoanthropes! I will restart the work of Bakuryu with that child with true potential. Ha Ha Ha!..Ow! I bit my tongue!"

Hajime Busuzima recapped the needle. Meanwhile, Joaquin, the test subject, regained more consciousness.

"Ughh..." groaned Joaquin. Busuzima unlatched the breathing mask from Joaquin.

"There there. I released you from your prison. As thanks for my mercy, you don't have to thank me. You have to survive this raid. I only recruit the strongest. It's the survival of the fittest. I have other minions to awaken! Don't die. I am counting on you," Busuzima sneered. He turned away from the broken containment cylinder. He continued his discriminative crusade by breaking the others.

The boy from the initial containment was now fully conscious. His mind was foggy and movements were sluggish. He stumbled to stand up and jumped out of his prison. His landing was terrible as he stumbled onto the floor. The sharp pain of shattered glass stung him. The pain awakened the willpower to wake up. He slowly rose up with his hand grasping his head. His moppy hair covered his left eye but not his cheeks. He had no recollection on where or why. His survival instincts did indicate he needed to leave. He did recognize the smell of burning plastic and metal. He ambled his way to an exit staircase, until he looked down at his nude body.

"Where am I?...Why am I naked?" he asked himself under his breath. He scanned the area. To his surprise he saw other cylindrical cells with the liquid media surrounding the floating bodies.

"What is this place?!" he exclaimed. He looked to see his fortune. There were medical scrubs hanging on a wall hanger nearby an exit. He speedily ambled his way to the wall hanger. He dressed himself with the jade-shade scrubs. Before he proceeded to exit through the stairwell exit, the door swung open. An older gentleman with bold bone structure intruded. He was an aged man, but he still was physically fit. His chest and arms were exposed but his torso was wrapped by a metallic fabric. He wore military camouflage pants and boots too. His right arm had a red fabric tied around. He had a huge scar on his left eye, eyebrow, and cheek.

"You must be a survivor from those experiments. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but you need to get out this burning building now!" the man recommended hastily.

"You have to rescue the others! I am not all that well," Joaquin responded.

"I will do my best, but I can't promise you that everyone will make it out alive," the man added.

"Please do your best!" Joaquin requested.

"Hurry you don't have that much time. Find a man about your age. He should be at the bottom floor. His name is Yugo. Tell him Gado sent you." Gado instructed.

"Thank you," Joaquin thanked. He hurried down the flight of stairs. Along the travel, he did noticed a young man was zooming past him up the stairs. This man was wearing a red shirt underneath his blue vest. He also had dark gray denim shorts on and black kneepads. The red and white sneakers complemented his shirt.

Joaquin halted his momentum. He pivoted his body towards the young man whom was ascending the staircase.

He called out, "Hey sir! You are heading the wrong way!" One of the higher metal beams from the upper levels soon crashed down upon the stairs in front of Joaquin's physical position. The burning beam crackled a couple feet away from him. The obstacle obstructed any view Joaquin would have of the ascending man.

"Gado! Hold it together, there was another staircase. Maybe they can find a way down there," Joaquin assured himself in his mind. Joaquin continued his descension down the staircase.

He stopped on the ground floor. An unknown sensation aroused him, He felt his sensations augmenting in intensity. Could this be adrenaline? Joaquin opened the door to the ground floor. He began to sprint. This sprint seemed to have amplified for an unknown reason until he reached the middle of the lobby on the ground floor. Scientists were exiting through the glass entrance doors. No sign of fire, but the tiled room was flashing red.

"Yugo! Yugo!" the young man shouted. "Where are you?" he continued. No answer was given. The young man did not want to wait for very much longer. The building was on fire!

"I am sorry Gado," the young man muttered. The entrance was flooded with panicked scientists. If there was any chance of survival, Joaquin could not wait for the entrance to clear up. The whole building could collapse by the time he saw an opening. He scanned the room and located a fire exit south-east from his position. The scientists were more focused exiting the building forward that they did not want to look back. Joaquin exhaled deeply and sprinted to the exit. The door did not hinder him as he pushed the press-in metallic handle away while in momentum. After he exited, he turned to his right and sprinted along the alley. He stopped to catch his breath when he was a block away from his former prison. The sky was a starry night in the back alley. His inner voice was ordering him to escape further down after he caught his breath. Deep down he felt deep regret for not obeying Gado's command. He justified his reasoning that he had to leave because he could not find Yugo. The justification could not remedy his condition. He let Gado down...

P.S. Somebody please reboot this game! It needs be re-mastered. Hudson, Konami, owns the rights to the Bloody Roar series and characters. The situation of my oc character and his journey is original and belongs to me. Otherwise the characters and the scope of events belong to Konami.


	2. Hans the Assassin

"Ugly beasts must be weeded out of this world! I can smell the beast power within you...you are a beast...show me your true figure!" a voice growled from a nearby alleyway.

"What!? What kind of person has a voice like that?"Joaquin thought. His back was against the rough grey wall. He was currently resting in the jade scrubs he borrowed. The voice was unnatural. The voice was a fusion of a soft spoken feminine voice and an aggressive animal growl from around the corner of the building in which Joaquin was positioned at. He felt as if he was in a horror movie, but this was real! He peeked around the corner to discover the owner of that voice.

He was astonished by what his eyes were witnessing. The owner of the voice was literally a monster. It was standing on its hind legs covered in a shaded honey-gold fur-coat. It was wearing blue denim short-shorts with ripped threads around the circumference of its leg-end edges. It wore a thin red-spaghetti battle harness that also censored the lower parts of its chest. Its arms were covered by skin-tight red-sleek sleeves and fingerless gloves of the same color at the other end. Its knees were covered by durable purple knee-pads. The head was unbelievable yet it was not a mask! Its head was fox-like, the eyes were a deceitfully-friendly blue. The claws and foot paws had piercingly-sharp nails.

(Rest of the scene takes place. watch?v=Z_RRxfWRtGM)

"What the Hell did I just watch?" Joaquin thought in his head. "I have to be dreaming!" he continued. "Did I just witness a murder? I should have tried to rescue her. How could I have been a coward?" Joaquin was overwhelmed by sorrow. He sympathized with the victim. What if she was Joaquin's mother who had been killed? Hans's mother was gone from this world forever.

The creature, Hans, was laughing insanely still as he grasped the severity of the idea of what he has done. A tear formed in Joaquin's eyes because of his sympathy and failure to intervene. His sad emotions were too much to hold back as Joaquin let out a sniffle. Hans stopped his laughter to the moon as his right ear twitched because he heard Joaquin's sniffle. He began to snarl.

"Who goes there?" Hans barked. "Don't hide from me! I still smell that same beast power! Who are you!?"

Joaquin did not want to linger around for more questions. He decided to sprint further down his way down the alley. The place was too dangerous. Joaquin wanted to live.

After 4 blocks down south, he was still in the alleyway, but he ran out of breath. He stopped right by the fire escape to the apartment complex he was close to. His breaths were heavy and loud. His hair had finally dried and reverted back to a wavy style from left to right. His left eye was no longer covered. One can now describe that his hair on his head was a bush. After he regained his stamina, he heard a voice coming from the path he traveled from.

"You there!"(For the voice, I imagine Jenn Forgie) exclaimed a voice. This voice sounded very similar to the monster from before, but without the animalistic component. Joaquin looked at the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a slender but muscular man of a feminine disposition and face. One would think this man was a woman if it was not for his pecs shown through his harness. Strangely enough, he was wearing the same attire as the fox-monster Joaquin had encountered earlier. This man leaned his back against the brick wall of the apartment complex 5-6 yards diagonal to Joaquin's position. His face adorned a faint grin.

"Who are you?" Joaquin inquired. "Why do you wear the same clothes as that werefox?"

"I am offended that you would not recognize me before your eyes. Then again your memory was erased after I kidnapped you a few years ago." There was a slight pause and the air felt heavy all of a sudden. "The werefox is my true form. Before I kill you, I might as well remind you who was the one that took your life..."

"Kill me!" Joaquin replied in a startled tone. "Why? Isn't that too much of a consequence?"

"Killing is what I do. It's my job," the assassin giggled. The assassin continued, "I was going to explain that before you interrupted. I am Fox, but my true name is Hans Taubemann."

"Given your accent, you are definitely foreign?" Joaquin replied.

"True. True. You are as well from what I remember. I am an assassin of the Tylon Corporation..."

"Tylon Corporation! The same shady Corporation that has been accused of random kidnappings of innocent people!"

"Ha ha ha. The same, but we were not targeting random people, merely people born with a curse such as the one we both share."

"What are you talking about? We don't share anything in common!"

Hans quickly snarled as he banged his fist on the wall he was leaning on. Usually a normal person would feel pain from hitting the solid wall, but his expressions did not show any pain. Instead, the wall cracked. A spider web of cracks was the aftermath from his fist.

"Don't play dumb with me you little git!" Hans snarled, "I still smell that same beast power from before. You are like me...a Zoanthrope!"

"You must be mistaken, even if I was, how could I..?" shouted Joaquin.

In that moment, the intensity of the situation increased! Hans was becoming scarier by the second.

"I hate stupidity! It shows off your ugliness and ugliness must be weeded out!" Hans interrupted. Han's snarl grew louder and wilder. Before Joaquin's eyes, Hans transformed into the werebeast from before. "I now have more motivation to kill you. You know too much!"

"Whoa!" Joaquin shouted in fright. He jumped from the shock of the transformation he witnessed. This transformation triggered a memory before he was in the cylindrical prison.

Joaquin remembered when he was kidnapped. He was finishing his freshman year in high school. It was at night after he finished homework. Joaquin turned around from the window of his room in his two story home and yawned. The window crashed. As soon as he turned around, he was punched by Hans in the face and then placed into a sleeper hold before he could cry for help. He fainted.

He woke up in a dark cell with misty-gray metal bars.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Joaquin cried! "I don't deserve to be here!"

"You should keep your trap shut!" scolded Hans. He strolled his way down to Joaquin's cell. His body was faced away from him. His right arm slowly grasped the metal pole. He tilted his head at him.

"Please let me go! I don't know why I am being held. I want to go home," Joaquin demanded.

"Patience little one. Once they get what they need from you, they will let you go," Hans replied in a soft tone.

"I don't understand! I didn't do anything wrong."

"You were born. That was wrong. You and your kind existing!"

"Whoa! That was racist!"

"It is not about that you oblivious (censor). It is about the power inside you and me."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am sitting at a 2.5 G.P.A, I am not that special."

"Well, it looks like I killed your family for nothing..."

"You did what!"

"That is why you cannot go home. You have no home to return to."

Joaquin's chest tightened. His cheeks started to feel sore. Joaquin leaked tears that stung his eyes. He looked away from Hans with his eyes tightly closed. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. A rage grew in his heart. The emotion triggered his heart to control his motions. Joaquin faced Hans. He opened his eyes, except his eyes had changed. His pupils were no longer spherical, but linear. He began to gutturally growl. Like a reflex, he tried to headbutt Hans. Hans merely laughed. He released his grasp.

"I evoke emotion and then you try to change. You must be one of those late bloomers. There was no mistake in kidnapping you then," Hans chuckled sadistically.

"How could you! I HATE you!"

"Be grateful I removed your weakness. I never grew up with a family. Without them, I am stronger. (pause) We need you to be stronger. You are lucky you are still alive. You feel your transformation? Tylon needs you to improve. After you do what they want, then they will release you."

Joaquin's eyes reverted back to normal. "As soon as I am strong enough, I will kill you! I don't care if I go to prison for it," Joaquin threatened.

"Good luck with that," Hans chuckled. Hans abandoned Joaquin from his dark cell.

A few months later, Joaquin was training in a white padded room on white linoleum floor. An older man in a mustard-yellow ninja garb was observing Joaquin's sparring technique against a practice dummy made out of pink rubber. Another man with small and thin glasses was also observing Joaquin's fighting moves. This man had a gentler face than the older ninja's rough disposition and bulbous pointed nose. This man was also easier on the eyes than the elderly ninja. He wore tinted colors of a blue shirt with a symbol of a yellow tiger head surrounded by red space and aqua green loose pants. On his knees and ankles were thick green rings to serve probably as weights. He also had a full head of dark brown hair tied into a long ponytail compared to the older ninja's two stalks of white hair that jutted out in opposite directions. Coincidentally, his name was Long. The other man was known as Bakuryu. Joaquin fell back out of exhaustion. This prompted the older Bakuryu to intervene.

"No. No. No. Your form is getting sloppy. You are lacking speed," Bakuryu barked. He paced himself a few steps towards Joaquin.

"Calm down Bakuryu, not everyone learns the same. Some need to be treated with honey rather than soy sauce," Long calmly said with a smile as he walked parallel to Bakuryu.

Bakuryu sighed. "(Sighh...) Listen kid, you may not be like my star pupil, but you need to still keep up the pace," Bakuryu critiqued. "Let me demonstrate how to be quick on your feet. First take a deep breath and feel the energy of recharge. Good, get in your fighting stance and spar with me. Remember, even if you are on the ground, your opponent will still try to damage you more," Bakuryu instructed. Bakuryu readied his fighting stance.

"Yes Sensei Bakuryu," Joaquin confirmed as he readied himself in his unique fighting stance.

(Here begins the tutorials of how to fight. Complete the tutorial. Joaquin's beast form is locked.)

(After fast basic moves and movement are complete.)

"That is good, but now you must learn to keep great defence when you are fighting someone overwhelmingly powerful," Master Long reminded Joaquin. Bakuryu switched places and roles with Long and vice versa. Long got into fighting position.

(After basic counters, recoveries, and blocks are complete.)

"You are quite gifted in counters and exploiting your opponent's weaknesses," Long complimented as he stood up straight and bowed.

"Thank you Master Long," Joaquin relaxed his fighting stance and bowed to Long in respect.

"Defence will get you nowhere kid if you don't know how to be aggressive!" the voice of Hans scoffed. Hans entered the room in a cocky stride. Joaquin grunted in anger as he tracked Han's movement towards him.

"I know what you are thinking. Don't give in to anger. Stay focused," Long advised.

"I bet you cannot wait to bite my arm off for this opportunity," Hans taunted. "Don't botch this lesson," Hans sneered. Hans was ready to attack. Joaquin's angry grunt turned into a growl.

"That beast power. It's coming out of him," Hans thought. Joaquin then readied into his fighting position.

(After basic strong attacks moves are complete. Tutorial complete. Practice more or continue story? Continue story.)

"Your attacks are sub-par, but you are a quick learner. Which is more than I can say about your sister." Hans jested.

Joaquin's anger overcame him. His eyes transitioned from his previous angry outburst. He sprinted at Hans. He leapt in the air with a punch readied to be delivered in Han's face. Hans quickly executed a spin kick that knocked Joaquin to the ground. Hans was heavily injured, but he stumbled up. He was ready to aim for another lunge until Long intervened with himself standing as an obstacle. Joaquin stopped before Long.

"Joaquin, you are not ready. You must control your anger," Long scolded.

(Memory ends)

"I finally remember you Hans!" Joaquin growled.

"Great, I would hate for my prey to be all 6′s and 7′s," Hans responded.

"Master Long isn't here to stop me now. I hate that you are a Zoanthrope."

"You mean that traitor that helped bring down Tylon. I am surprised that coward was Tylon's top assassin."

"No you are wrong! Long would never kill."

"Convince yourself all you want. I admired my competitor's kill count. Though, he did not have my acquired taste for murder. He did not know Tylon's plans for the kidnappees. Tylon has failed. So there is no use for you. Give me a bloody good fight. When you die, please give me a match better than that Yugo bloke."

Joaquin felt lost. The role model he looked up to was a more lethal killer than Hans. Hans was a Zoanthrope. Joaquin was still a human. He would rather fight Hans as a human, but Hans was an assassin too. Joaquin turned to his right and felt his body's stamina had replenished. The same unknown force that fueled him to escape the burning building returned. There was still that fire escape next to him. The augmentation of speed pushed him to escape the alley by climbing up fire escape ladder and platform. Hans chased after him from behind. At some points of the chase, Hans reached for the above platform and climbed over the black iron guardrails. As if second nature, Joaquin would try and kick the wall to elevate himself off the floor and deliver a kick to push Hans back to stun him temporarily. To Joaquin's detriment, Hans was saved from the falls by the black iron guardrails. Joaquin's temporary stuns only stalled time. Joaquin finally reached the top of the 7th floor building breathing lightly. He was prevented from advancing further due to a fence that surrounded the top of apartment's perimeter. Luckily he unhinged the gate handle and entered the area of the flat. He quickly hinged the gate, though, the closed gate would bide his time.

He sprinted to the middle of the apartment flat to catch his breath. As soon as Joaquin reached the middle of the flat, he heard a loud fox's howl. Joaquin looked back to see that Hans did not climb over the fence, but he jumped over! Hans landed in front of the gate kneeling. The predator slowly stood up and snarled. Joaquin had nowhere to run. Hans was obstructing him from escaping.

"Nowhere to run pretty. You weren't this hard to capture before, but I absolutely adore when I have to work for my job," Hans concluded in a smooth yet seductive tone. Joaquin had nowhere to run. All this feelings of doubt, loss, failure, and hopelessness weighed him down. He let his head down to sigh and recollect his thoughts. On the bright side he will soon be reunited with his family.

"There is no sense in running anymore," Joaquin sighed, " I am going to die, but I will go out kicking and screaming!" Joaquin reading in his fighting stance.

Hans the Fox vs Joaquin the human?

[Get Ready! Fight!]

"An altered experiment, giving me the time of my life. A fitting end for the both of us. Fight!" Hans screamed. He swiped his sharp paw with quick agility. Joaquin could not avoid the swipe. The force pushed Joaquin surprisingly back a few steps. He felt pain and injury left by Hans with his left hand on his chest. Joaquin looked up at this Zoanthrope. A strong rage inside him spread throughout his body. New blood flowed through his body flushing out his current system. He pulled his hand away to see his blood painted on his fingers. He glared at the werefox. Joaquin began to snarl. He gave himself into this suppressed rage.

Joaquin began to transcend. He grew 4 inches taller. His hands began to be layered in scales of a deep blue. His face elongated towards his enemy. His face molded into a shape of an ancient predator. His teeth increased in size and sharpened into daggers. His nose fused into his face. Slits for his nostrils remained. The scale infection spread throughout his body. His feet increased to one/fourth of his original size. The nails transitioned into talons. The big toes' talons stretched itself to become black bladed hooks. His fingers retained its number but became claw like. Talons now replaced the fingernails. A bodily sensation started in the lower body. A reptilian tail rocketed out in formation piercing the back end of the scrubs. Black stripes painted the scales along his spine with stripes that covered partially his horizontal. The top of his skull stained black. His scrub pants ripped at the knees. His torso increased in muscle mass in which the medium sized shirt scrub became really tight. Joaquin let out a loud shrill screech. His transformation was complete.

Introducing, Joaquin the Raptor.


End file.
